Sanae after
by sephisoverlord
Summary: Tomoya falls inlove with the mother instead
1. Chapter 1

**Took so long for this story to get typed, it was stuck in my head for the longest time  
anyway, hope your enjoy Sanae After. :)**

_It's always been like this ever since I've lived under the Furukawa household… My heart would beat faster with Sanae-san around than Nagisa, not that Nagisa and I were going out.. I guess I really do have a taste for older women?_

_How I loved it when Pops would go out and play baseball with the kids at the park, Sanae-san and I would be left alone together watching the bakery, not that there were any costumers this time of the day, so we usually were at the living room talking about various stuff we don't need. How I loved our conversations even if they really weren't making sense, I just love hearing Sanae-san's voice._

* * *

*Knock knock

"**Tomoya-kun.."** _Nagisa's voice rings behind the door, she became the alarm clock for me ever since I lived here, which was nice, but then again, Sanae-san's voice gave me better mornings when Nagisa was still taking a bath or doing something else._

"**Coming."** _I respond to let Nagisa know that I'm awake._

* * *

"**My Bread is… My bread is…. JUST PAPERWEIGHT?"** _I hear Sanae-san with a voice near to crying, again this was a normal scenario for this stupid family that I've been living with. I sometimes secretly get mad at pops for letting a woman like Sanae-san cry.. if it were me, I'd make sure that Sanae-san would always be smiling.._

_I begin my silent countdown.. 3..2..1_

"**I LOOOOOVEEE IIIIIITT!"** _I hear Pop's voice, just in time, now getting weaker and weaker since he probably was running after Sanae-san. Now no ones watching the bakery, but by this time there are seldom costumers anyway so Nagisa and I could leave without worrying._

"**We're Off"**

_Even though theres no one to see us off. Force of habit, maybe?  
_

* * *

_It was just after fifth period when Sunohara arrived._

"**Oy, Okazaki**" _he says with a stupid grin on his face, not that he wears any other face.._  
"**Stop bothering me." **_I reply as he draws near my seat._  
"**Don't act like you don't know me" **_He says with teary eyes._  
"**What do you want?"**  
"**A friend of mine is going to lend me TV, help me carry it this afternoon"**  
"**Go do it yourself"**

_Again with tears in his eyes that matches his stupid face.._

"**Fine, but don't expect me to let you watch from it when I'm done!"**

_He rushes out the room, which I don't know why, since the sixth period is just about to begin, not that we attend class, we're delinquents._

* * *

"**I'm back" **_I shout as I enter the Furukawa Household but don't see anyone tending the bakery. "Oh what a stupid family" I mutter to myself  
_  
"**Tomoya-kun.." **_I hear Sanae-san?s voice calling out to me, the kind of voice she had last new year when Nagisa and her got drunk…. You remember the scene, right?_  
"**Y-Yes?" **_Sure enough, she was red all over, maybe drunk or something._  
"**You're so much better than Akio-san.." **_she was now crawling over my legs. Sanae-san if you keep doing that I might…_  
"**W-What are you saying?" **_Deep inside I was soooo happy to hear that from her, but this aint right, I could only imagine what pops would do to me if he ever heard those words, I shiver at the thought of it._

_I hear a voice from the entrance of the bakery now, it was Pops voice.._

"**Sanaeee, My beautiful wife, I'm hoooome"**

_CRAP! This is not good, with Sanae-san wrapped all over my legs, worse, drunk, how oh how would I explain this to Pops?_

"**Tomoya-kun.. I want to ask a favor from you.."**  
"**GYAAH! Uhm.. Sure, what is it?"**  
"**Lets.."**  
"**Lets?" **_Please don't say something stupid.._**  
**

_Pop's footsteps draw nearer to the room Sanae-san and I were in, I could just feel my heart burst from the suspense._

"**Lets… make… love.." **_Sanae-san bursts out just about the same time Pops slides the door open, the blood on me literally got drained out.._  
"**Brat… WHATS THE MEANING OF THIIIS?" **_Pops heard it. Im dead._  
"**UHM. Ano.. Sanae-san is drunk and mistook me for you!" **_I couldn't think of anything else to blurt out. Hope he believes it.._  
"**Oh, why didn't you say so? HAHA. Come on, Sanae, I'll make you feel like a virgin again!"**

_Sometimes, just sometimes, I thank the lord that this family is an idiot. He believed me, I've been granted with another life to live._

_I could feel the blood coming back to my face again, Sanae-san wanted to make love with me? Or was it because she was drunk? Meh, I better leave the house soon if I wanna save myself from the moans of those two._

* * *

**So, what do you think? is this worth continuing? R&R please. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after getting some reviews that wanted this story to be continued..  
Here you go. :)  
hope you enjoy it**

* * *

_ It's almost midnight when I realize that Sunohara wants to sleep already, I must've been spacing out so bad that I didn't even understand what he was saying.._

"**Oy, Okazaki, I wanna sleep already"**  
"**Then go home"**  
"**B-But, This is MY room!"**  
"**Oh.. Alright then, but next time when I say I want Oolong tea, you better have it"**

_Before he could even respond I close the door behind, not wanting to hear his stupid remarks, and start to walk off the entrance of the Dorm.. And at the entrance was a person I very much know, Sanae-san_

"**Konbawa, Tomoya-san" **_She greets me and smiles that heavenly smile of hers_  
"**Sa-Sanae-san?, What are you doing here?"**  
"**I was.. worried about you since you were not home by dinner.."**

_This is bad, am I only hearing what I want to hear?_

"**Well.. I Didn't want to disturb You and Pops.. and it certainly would be awkward if Nagisa and I would be together and be hearing you guys.. You know.."**  
"**About that.. I Couldn't help but think of Tomoya-san while I was.."**  
"**I-I don't wanna hear when you were thinking about me!"**

_It obviously offended her since she fell silent all of the sudden.. I shut my mouth too. I hate the feeling when you're talking with somebody and silence takes over, since I'm not that good with bringing up topics, I never was.._

"**O-O-Okazaki… I-I.." **_Before Sunohara could finish what he was going to say he passes out, Idiot.._  
"**So.. You wanna get some coffee?" **_Sanae-san asked me as the silence was getting more and more unbearable. What more could I reply?_  
"**S-Sure.. I'll treat you right.." **_WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I JUST SAID?_  
"**W-Wha.. I'll trust you will" **_She replies in her innocent tone again, smiles and clings on to my arm the way she's clung to Sunohara's when they were pretending to be a couple back when Mei-chan was here._

* * *

"**That would be one strawberry and one chocolate parfait, Right? Would that be all?"**  
"**Yes, please"**

_The waitress confirmed our orders and headed to the counter to prepare our parfaits.. Again, an air of awkwardness suddenly this this couple barges in the coffee shop, wearing uniforms from a local high school, figures, Paulownia mall seems to be the only mall people around here can go during this hour of the night._

"**Hey, Yukari, what do you want?" **_The slender blue haired kid asked the girl next to him._

_The girl replies and they place their order.._

"**I'm jealous of them, Tomoya-San.."**_ Sanae-San seemed to be looking at the same couple that I was observing.._  
"**W-Why is that? We're here at Paulownia mall too, having a parfait at this hour anyway"**

_I coldly reply as I always do to her, she has known me to be this way from the start anyway, a cold, seemingly emotionless person who doesn't seem to have a care about the world.._

"**We're not the same, buddy" **_The blue haired boy suddenly was next to me. WTF?_  
"**WOULD YOU PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" **_I snap at him, he calmly leaves, wow, he IS emotionless. Anywaaay._  
"**..Because they seem like lovers.. Do you think people see us as lovers, Tomoya-San?" **_It seems that Sanae-san was still talking even though I was all alone in my thoughts.. this is it, I can't lie anymore.._  
"**Any guy my age could be mistaken for your lover, Sanae-San.. Because you're so beautiful and don't look near your age.."**

_She doesn't respond but blushes, another air of awkward silence fills the room for us. Now what?  
Our order arrives and the waitress places our parfaits accordingly, she smiles then leaves.  
As I was about to start with the strawberries, you'd think that I went for the Chocolate, guess what buddy, I like strawberry. Back on topic, Just as I was about to start with the strawberry on top of the parfait, Sanae-san starts talking.._

"**I get so lonely when you're not home, Tomoya-San.. Please don't ever leave again.."**

_I'm obviously taken aback by this, It's like both my dreams and nightmares have come true at the same time, I'm happy that she misses me.. BUT HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO ACT AROUND HER NOW?_

* * *

**So, How do you want Tomoya to act around Sanae-san when they get home after this "date"? :)**__


End file.
